


The Lake

by sqacey



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cervitaur au, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqacey/pseuds/sqacey
Summary: Lakes are peaceful places to just hangout at, especially for a small mismatched herd of cervitaurs.





	The Lake

Connor padded through the forest, pushing branches out of the way and breaking them as he went. The forest was almost always dark, especially at dawn, but Evan wanted to go to the lake now, so they'd go. 

If Evan got to choose, they’d stay at the lake all the time, just outside of view of any passing human. It wasn't a safe place for any of them. It was a common place for hunters to gather, people who thought that Connor’s herd were just deer. As much as Jared thought he could fight a human, none of them were strong enough to fight off someone with a gun. Guns were lethal, and hunters around here shot at anything that moved.

No one came to their main camp, with how deep it was in the forest, but sometimes Connor thought he could hear people, machines, coming closer. It was worrying.

 

“Are we almost there?” Connor heard Zoe trot up next to him before she even spoke. She was his little sister, the smallest of all of them. Pudú were tiny deer, and sure she wasn't that small, but she was much smaller than him.

He would protect her.

 

“It's just up ahead.” Connor nodded, flicking an ear slightly. He messed up her hair slightly with one hand, smiling. 

She pushed his hand away as she spoke again, hooves crushing leaves.

 

“Good, Jared's getting impatient back there.” She turned around and went back to her usual position.

Jared didn't like to be bored, and apparently walking was boring. Sometimes he'd bug Evan, sometimes he'd come up next to Connor or Alana and bug them, whatever kept him occupied. It usually ended up with Jared bugging Connor, Alana wouldn't let Jared get far and Evan would get upset.

Connor just tried to ignore Jared, which apparently made it fun.

 

Connor heard Jared’s hooves crushing leaves before he heard Jared actually speak. Connor knew this was coming anyways, but still.

“What do you want, Kleinman.” Connor didn't turn to look at Jared as he walked, purposefully making his stride longer so Jared would have to walk faster to keep up. He could hear Alana, who knew exactly what he was doing, trying to stifle her laughter behind him.

Jared didn't notice and just sped up so he was keeping pace.

 

“What, I can't just walk next to my  _ fearless leader _ ?” Jared looked up at Connor. He put extra emphasis on 'fearless leader', not in a jealous or mocking way. Just in a Jared way.

 

“Tree.” Connor watched Jared run right into the tree. That's what he got for not paying attention. Connor chuckled slightly, listening to Jared come back up next to him while whining about how his face hurt. Maybe he'd be more careful this time.

 

“Why didn't you warn me sooner?” Jared rubbed his nose. It must have hurt, running into trees was never fun. Neither was getting your antlers caught in tree branches, something Connor did a lot. 

 

“I did warn you.” Connor pushed a branch back so he could pass through. “Anyways, we're at the lake.” 

Jared immediately took off towards the waterline. Connor watched him, stepping aside to let the rest of his little herd pass by so they could go to the water as well.

Connor didn't care for the water that much, it was too open. Too much room for something to go wrong, whether it be a hunter or some water predator who thought it could go after a cervitaur. Connor was worried about any predator, of course, but he could see ones that were on land, and most avoided them anyways.

 

Connor heard Evan come up behind him. He was always the last one in line, the last one to get to the water. 

Evan was a swamp deer, and he was the only other one in Connor’s herd with antlers. One of his antlers had broken in half awhile ago, but they weren't large to begin with. Evan didn't seem to mind it, he just seemed a bit off balance. He managed.

 

“Thank you…” Connor barely heard Evan's whisper before he joined the others at the shore. Connor followed behind him, taking his place at the edge to watch over his herd.

 

Alana came back up next to him. The elk was his second in command. She was just as protective of everyone, and nearly as strong as Connor.

“They're safe, Con.” She looked at him, “If you need to rest, I can watch them. You need to sleep.” Connor shook his head. He didn't want to sleep, not here. Alana sighed at him.

“When we get back to camp, you are sleeping.” She laid down, tucking her front hooves beneath her body. She was watching the other side of the lake, where people tended to gather. Connor’s gaze varied, sometimes he watched the others, sometimes he scanned the lake. 

 

They were having fun, they were safe. That's what mattered, to Connor.

As long as everyone was safe, it was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> this au is my baby n i love it,,  
> it is Soft,,  
> my tumblr is nbevanhansen come chat w me about this au n also deh in general!!
> 
> deer types are as follows-  
> Connor; fallow deer, herd leader  
> Alana; elk, second in command  
> Zoe; pudú  
> Evan; swamp deer  
> Jared; water deer


End file.
